


The hidden thirst

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Protective Arthur Morgan, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Arthur Morgan, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Reader gives Arthur some nice blowjob while they await Dutch. He almost catches the couple in unambiguous situation.





	The hidden thirst

It was a hot day, sun was shining on you and Arthur.  
You both were waiting outside some old barn waiting to see Dutch.

“It’s hot today,” Arthur muttered, taking off his hat to fan himself a little, he nudged you with his elbow. "How you doin’,sweetheart?”

You cocked brow, you were visibly unhappy.  
"How do you think, fella? It’s fucking hot, I barely can breathe. Couldn’t we have found some place in 

a shadows to wait at that old brat, huh?,” you asked casually, closing your eyes.

“Well, this ‘old brat’ you are talking about asked us to meet him on here,” Arthur shrugged and looked around, looking for place that could meet your expectations. He looked at the barn and then back at you. “We could go inside. There’s a lots of shadow there.”

“Yes!,” you almost clapped your hands. Even the slightest thought of being in the shadows made you happy inside.  
You simply grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him inside.

Arthur chuckled and followed you, putting his hat back on.

It was indeed old barn, it wasn’t destroyed but definitely empty for a long time.

He looked around some more and then his attention returned to you.  
“Better, sweetheart?”

You threw the hat off your head and sighed deeply, happily.  
“Yes, much better now, fella!,” you exclaimed, looking at the man.  
You licked your lips slightly.  
He looked oh so delicious in that sweated shirt that was clinging to his muscular torso.

Arthur watched you with soft smile before noticing how you look at him  
He blinked and raised an eyebrow, he looked down in himself and back at you.  
“Something’s wrong with me, Y/N?”

“Wrong? No, no, nothing’s wrong, you just look hot, Arthur,” you said openly, smiling at him with a soft blush. “Tell me, how do you think, is Dutch going to come here soon nor not?”

Arthur shook his head.

“Y/N, I told you already. I am reverting but for sure I ain’t that,” he muttered lighting on a cigarette."I don’t know but I am sure he will be here on time. He told us to wait.”

“He always tells us to wait and then he’s late,” you shrugged, walking closer to the man.  
You simply grabbed his fag and slipped it out of his fingers, inhaling the smoke. “It’s unhealthy to be a smoker.”

“Are you a doctor now? Or something? Give it back,” Morgan rolled his eyes, trying to get his cigarette back. “Well, Dutch asked so we have to wait. You have your shadow so don’t complain, Y/N.”

You stepped away, avoiding him reaching his hand to get the fag back. “Uh-uh, bad boy, no, you ain’t gonna get it back,” you chuckled softly.

“Y/N, it ain’t funny,” Arthur growled and suddenly picked you up."Give it back or you will fly into that haystack.” He warned you, petting your ass. “So?”

You giggled happily, still smoking his fag.  
“Haha, you ain’t gonna do it. If you’ll pry, I’ll have to punish you, big bro!,” you laughed shortly, messing his hair with free hand.

He purred quietly at your touch.  
“Well, you asked for that.”  
After these words you were flying through the air.  
You landed in a soft hay.  
Arthur was looking at you with smug smile.  
“Will you give it back now?”

You inhaled for the last time and handled the cigarette back to its owner. “Sure, cowboy,” you giggled, “But it would be enough if you’d have asked politely,” you reminded, smiling brightly at him.

“I am not a polite man, Y/,.” he took the cigarette and shook his head as he helped you up.  
Arthur took your chin and made you look up at him.“You really like to play with me, woman,” he smiled before kissing you then he leaned against the half wall. Only upper part of him was visible to anyone who would look through big barn door.

You stepped even closer, leaning all of your body to him.  
Your hands were rested on his torso, where you slowly stroked him.  
"I love to play with you, darling, don’t you get it yet?,” you asked, climbing on you tiptoes to kiss his jawline. You let one of your hands slip down his chest, simply onto his crotch where you pressed it.

Arthur growled softly and bucked his hips into your hand.  
“Darlin’… I know it very well but… Don’t ya think it is not a right time or place?,” he looked around. “What if Dutch will come?,” he looked down on you.

You smiled as you undone his belt and fly, slipping your hand into his pants.  
"You think I give a shit about that man, don’t you?,” you whispered, kissing his pulse point, “I don’t. He can envy you, because he ain’t gonna get the cookie, never,” you giggled as you grabbed his soft cock.

He let out a shaky breath.  
“C'mon, Y/N…”  
At this point he forgot what he was about to say.  
It took him a moment to collect his thought, he looked at you with soft smiled.  
“Then better get on your knees and do your job, darling.”

“Uh-uh, first, you have to deserve this, honey,” you explained softly, pumping your hand against his cock.  
Your thumb stroked over his tip. Your rather long nails scratched the shaft and you smirked viciously as you felt how quickly he started to harden.

He growled and bucked his hips some more.  
“How, Y/N?,” Arthur purred moving a little closer to you.

“Just be a good boy and be on the lookout,” you asked politely, pulling his pants down, right to his ankles.  
You knelt down and pumped his length few more times, then you simply licked his tip.

Arthur snarled annoyed.  
“This is not fair, Y/N,” he muttered and rested his arms on the half wall looking ahead trough big door. Everything was calm and quiet. "Do I really have to look out for the wild wind?”

“And what you would like to look at, hmm?,” you asked before taking his cock into your mouth.  
Your pace at the beginning was calm and slow, you were bobbing your head back and forth, your eyes on him, checking upon reactions.

His hands moved into your hair to take a bit of control over your moves.  
“Well, I would like to watch you,” Arthur said and sighed heavily.

Your hands moved to his butt where you squeezed him.  
“Mhm…,” you mumbled, still having his cock in your mouth.  
Soon, you increased your moves.

Arthur mooned and grabbed handful of your hair, bucking his hips to push himself deeper into your throat as he rolled head back.  
Oh, how glad he was that this weird half wall was completely hiding what was happening down there.

Suddenly, a very well-known voice pulled Morgan out of his bliss.

“Arthur! Y/N?!”  
It was Dutch.

Arthur bite his lips and looked down on you.  
“What do we do?,” he whispered to you.

You didn’t stop your movements, you still were bobbing your head, still having eyes on him, with a visible smile on the lips.  
After a longer moment you grabbed his shaft with your palm and pulled it out of your lips.  
“Fool him,” you ordered, spitting onto his hard cock, stroking his tip with your fingers.

Arthur growled loudly.  
“I should kill you for that.”  
He took a deep breath and looked away from you.  
“Yea, here Dutch. Imma… Imma here,” Arthur called and leaned out the edge of the wall.

Dutch peeked inside and looked confused on the other man.  
“And where is Y/N?”

“She…Uhm…,” Arthur let you deep sigh and bite inside of his cheek thinking, “She is for sure somewhere. She said it’s too hot for her here and she went to find some shadow. You know how moody this girl is,” he shrugged, pushing his hips forward a bit.  
There was no better thing he could come up with, his mind was clouded and he was too focused on the feeling of your lips around his shaft.

Somehow Dutch bought all of this, at this point Arthur was kinda proud of himself.

They talked for a longer moment. Something about some small robbery, even Arthur didn’t know what was he talking about.

When Dutch left, Arthur grabbed your hair tightly and shoved himself deep into your throat.  
"Fuck!,” the man moaned.

You sucked him hard, some wet noises could be heard all around.  
After a brief moment you slipped his cock out of your mouth. You wrapped palm around it and picked it up, pressing the member to his lower stomach, only to lick the main vain at the lower part of his dick.  
“You’re a good liar though, Arthur,” you praised him, kissing all over his length.

Arthur pushed your hand away and tightened grip on your hair, he forced you to open your mouth.  
“For that, you better shut up and finish what you started,” Arthur muttered and pushed himself back into your mouth. He sighed with relief, he was so close and you just kept on talking.

He fucked your mouth with the rough but steady pace, moaning your name from time to time.

You decided to surprise him a bit, so you deep-throated his cock, looking him firmly in the eye.  
You held him deep in your mouth until he started to throb.

“Keep on doing that sweetheart and I will cum soon,” man warned you, stroking your hair.

You unbuttoned two first buttons of your shirt, just slightly enough for him to see your bouncing boobs as you were bobbing head back and forth along his shaft. You hummed, sending some vibes to his leaking precum dick.

Arthur gasped.  
“Fuck, Y/N. What are you doing to me, sweetheart?”  
The sight of you down there was something else and the pleasure you were giving him was something amazing.“Such a good girl, sucking this cock so nicely,” he hummed, praising you.  
Arthur knew he won’t be able to keep any longer.  
“Y/N, I’m gonna cum.”

You smiled at him.  
“In nor out?,” you asked politely.

“Out… I wanna see that pretty face painted with my cum,” Arthur smiled back. “Besides, you were a really bad girl today. Teasing me with my own cigarette, making me lie to Dutch. Bab bad girl, go back to work.”

You sucked him and bobbed your head for a brief moment, and when he throbbed hardly, you took him out and pumped your hand along his shaft until he cum on your face and boobs.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Arthur gasped stuttering his hips as he stroked his own shaft, letting all of his semen to drop on your décolletage. “Fuck you, sweet doll, you’re so fucking filthy,” he praised your actions.

You wiped his semen from corner of your mouth, smiling.

“I know, fella.”


End file.
